


La espera

by beatleing



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), romelza - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatleing/pseuds/beatleing
Summary: Una interpretación de lo que pudo haber pasado por la mente de Ross mientras esperaba que Demelza volviera a casa y que pasó después de que lo hizo. Spoiler de 3x09





	La espera

ROSS

No veía la hora de llegar a casa para decirle a Demelza lo que había decidido. Tenía razón, por supuesto que tenía razón, si no era el quien se interponía entre la gente de Cornwall y la egoísta burguesía que sólo buscaba cuidar sus propios intereses ¿quien lo haría?. Hoy había hecho el ridículo, obligar a sus amigos, a Dwight, a Zacky a levantar las armas contra sus propios compatriotas había sido mas que estúpido, ¿acaso Tholly no lo había ayudado a rescatar a Dwight? O ¿no era Paul Daniel uno de sus mas queridos amigos? Y todo para proteger los galpones de almacenamiento de George... pensándolo mejor hubiera sido mas lógico que el estuviera encabezando el batallón de saqueo. Tenía que contárselo a Demelza.

Y hablarle de Elizabeth. Aunque no quisiera tendría que hacerlo. Ross volvió a repasar en su mente el bonito discurso que hubiera querido decirle cuando volvió aquel día de visitar la tumba de la tía Agatha, ¿porque no lo había hecho?. Demelza hubiera entendido, seguro que si, pero Ross sabía bien que las palabras que hubieran salido de sus labios no hubieran sonado como lo hicieron en su cabeza y Demelza se habría enojado con el y las heridas del pasado volverían a abrirse. ¿Desde cuando temía tanto la reacción de su joven esposa? ¿Desde cuando prefería ocultar sus pensamientos cuando había prometido nunca mas hacerlo? No era por Elizabeth, claro que no, eso había terminado y su encuentro se lo había dejado muy claro. ¿Era por vergüenza? La vergüenza de tener que decirle a la madre de sus hijos que la falta que había cometido era aún peor de lo que pensaban... 

Y Demelza lo sabía. De alguna forma se había enterado del encuentro pero no de lo que habían hablado y ahora el tendría que decírselo si quería tranquilizarla. Ella entendería, quizás se enojaría y lo miraría con esos ojos llenos decepción con que lo hacía últimamente, pero cuando le dijera que ella tenía razón y que seguiría su consejo de postularse para el parlamento se alegraría, siempre lo hacía cuando el jugaba según las reglas.

Ross no notó nada extraño mientras se aproximaba a Nampara, todavía era temprano en la tarde y no esperaba encontrar a su esposa en el salón, seguramente estaría arriba con los niños o en la cocina preparando la cena. Pero cuando entró a su casa no oyó ruidos en la planta superior ni ningún aroma proveniente de la cocina, solo encontró a Prudie, sentada en la mesa y bebiendose su botella de ron mas costosa, algo parecía perturbarla puesto que hacía años que su holgazanería no era tan evidente.

'¿Donde esta Demelza?' preguntó, y algo en la mirada de su sirvienta le hizo helar la sangre. ¿Donde estaba su mujer?' 

'Salió', respondió Prudie casi susurrando. Aun era temprano pero no tan temprano para que Demelza anduviera paseándose sola cuando la amenaza de una invasión francesa aun estaba latente. '¿Sola?'

'Tuvo una visita'. Prudie no pudo haber sido mas clara, no podía mirarlo a los ojos y Ross finalmente comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. A su mente volvió la conversación que habían tenido hace no mas de unas pocas horas 'Quedate con tus secretos Ross, y yo me quedaré con los míos'. Demelza no le había ocultado lo que ocurría con esa "otra" persona, pero Ross nunca creyó que en realidad algo estaba sucediendo, Demelza no sería capaz, pero ¿Que secretos guardaba? ¿Que mas le había dicho Armitage?

Se escuchó a si mismo decir '¿Volvera?', y su propia pregunta lo sorprendió pues nunca se había cruzado por su cabeza que Demelza podría dejarlo por alguien mas.

'Dijo que lo haría'. Le respondió Prudie y Ross aun no podía entender su mirada de pena y culpa. Demelza no podía estar muy lejos, se dijo mintiéndose a sí mismo, aun era temprano y seguramente estaría en la playa. Luego de comprobar que los niños dormían Ross se dirigió a Hendrawna, Demelza no abandonaría a sus hijos, pensó mientras caminaba por las dunas de arena.

Ross no encontró a su esposa en la playa, en vez de eso se cruzó con George. Ninguno de los hombres prestó atención al estado en el que el otro se encontraba pero a George no le costó mucho recomponerse y refregar en la cara de su peor enemigo todos sus logros, aun cuando estos no eran verdaderos. Su carrera política tambaleaba, Elizabeth había amenazado con abandonarlo y la duda sobre la paternidad de Valentine todavía lo perseguía aun cuando había jurado no mencionar mas el asunto. Fue imposible para Ross no inyectar mas veneno, después de todo ¿en que creía el ahora? Su única certeza en la vida, su única creencia, no sabía adonde estaba. Volvió a casa con una pequeña esperanza de que Demelza hubiera regresado, pero no se sorprendió al saber que no lo había hecho.

Ross intentó encender su pipa pero hacía tanto que no fumaba que no pudo encontrar el tabaco, quiso beber pero Prudie se había tomado todo el ron y ahora roncaba en la cocina y lo único que quedaba era el decantador de oporto de Demelza. Intentó revisar los libros de la mina pero al abrirlos se encontró con la prolija letra de su esposa que era quien llevaba las cuentas últimamente. Ross cerró el libro de repente y se acercó a la ventana, ya estaba oscuro afuera y no podía ver los campos, solo su reflejo lo miraba afligido. Sintió aparecer un nudo en su pecho, ¿adonde estaba Demelza? Hacía un largo rato que cualquier visita social debería haber terminado. ¿Acaso estaría en Tregotham? ¿Debía ir a golpear la puerta y exigir una satisfacción por parte del teniente? No, no podía hacerlo.

Luego de un rato subió a la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama del lado de Demelza. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquella noche en la que estando sentado allí ella se había entregado a el esperando nada a cambio? Cerró los ojos y la imagino entrando por la puerta con ese vestido verde, pero Ross ya no podía recordar el rostro de Demelza de aquellos tiempos, la veía con su cobrizos cabellos sueltos y prolijos con los rebeldes mechones revoloteando sobre su rostro, la veía con el anillo que el le había dado en su mano derecha, la veía mucho mas hermosa que aquella chiquilla que solo había querido consolarlo luego de un amargo día, la veía con sus hijos en sus brazos dándoles vida, la veía fuerte y segura a diferencia de aquella joven niña que lo abandonó cuando entendió que no podía ocupar el lugar de otra mujer en su corazón. 'Oh Dios, ¿pero que he hecho?', pensó Ross.

Se quitó las botas, el sobretodo y el chaleco y se cambió la sucia camisa por una limpia que estaba sobre su almohada y que el no había puesto allí. Volvió a mirar la puerta, los niños estaban durmiendo, ella no podía abandonarlos... ¿pero a el? ¿Cuantas veces en el último tiempo le había dicho que el no era el hombre que ella quería que fuera? ¿Cuantas veces le dijo que buscara en otro lugar? Nunca la había creído capaz. Nunca había dudado de que ella lo amaba, ni siquiera aquella noche cuando hablaron de Hugh. 

Ross se recostó en la cama sobre las frazadas, sus sentidos aún en alerta por si escuchaba algún movimiento en la casa. ¿Adonde estaba? ¿Que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

El nudo en su estómago le impedía respirar normalmente, ¿Que haría si Demelza no regresaba? ¿Que les diría a sus hijos? No, ella regresaría, si no por el por Jeremy y por Clowance y por Garrick, ella nunca se iría sin Garrick. Las horas que pasó mirando en dosel de la cama le parecieron años, hacía frío pero no podía moverse. ¿Acaso esto es por lo que Demelza había pasado aquella noche cuando el fue a Trenwith? Ella había querido detenerlo pero el no la escuchó, ahora ella le había dado todas las oportunidades para que el la detuviera pero el no había hecho nada. 

A medida que pasaron los minutos Ross comprendió que ella no regresaría. Ya no pudo pensar en nada mas, sintió una lágrima formarse y caer por su mejilla. 

No escuchó ruidos, solo vio la puerta abrirse y a Demelza entrar en la habitación. Ross se sentó en la cama, le pareció que su corazón volvió a latir y que el aire volvía a entrar en sus pulmones. Ella se quedó parada un momento cerca de la puerta y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El no sabía si ahora quería saber adonde había estado, solo quería asegurarse de que se quedaría.

'Pensé que no regresarías', le dijo con la respiración aun entrecortada.

'Yo también lo pensé, y sin embargo aquí estoy.' Y el escucharlo de sus labios, decir que había considerado abandonarlo fue como un puñal para Ross.

Demelza rodeó la cama y se sentó un instante y luego se recostó a su lado. Su rostro triste, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ross lentamente volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su almohada. ¿Que era lo que la afligía? ¿Que casi lo había abandonado o que había tenido que volver a el?

'Demelza, ¿puedo preguntar...'

'No Ross, no me preguntes nada.' Lo interrumpió. Así que la había perdido después de todo, ella ya no lo quería. Pero aun así los lazos que los unían eran mas fuertes que ellos, y Ross no pudo contenerse y giro su cuerpo hacia su esposa para tomarla en sus brazos, y ella hizo lo mismo. Aún en el desamor Ross encontró el consuelo en tenerla en sus brazos, el jamás le había prometido nada y nada le había dado y ahora Demelza sollozaba sobre su pecho por alguien que no era el. La abrazó mas fuerte y así pasaron los minutos, las horas. Demelza se tranquilizó y su respiración se volvió mas calma. 

Ya casi amanecía y Ross no había podido dormir, un rato despues susurro sobre sus cabellos, 'Por favor, no me abandones'

Demelza no se movió cuando le respondió: 'No voy a abandonarte Ross', luego levantó la cabeza de su pecho y la apoyo sobre su almohada.

'Creí que dormías' dijo Ross sin mirarla ni levantar la voz.

'¿Hablas conmigo mientras duermo?'

Ross volvio su cabeza hacia ella 'A veces.' Respondió.

'Es bueno saber que hablas conmigo de alguna manera. ¿Que es lo que me dices?' Demelza preguntó susurrando. Ross giró su cuerpo completamente aunque trató de no tocarla. No dijo nada y Demelza insistió ansiosa

'¿Y bien?'

'No lo se Demelza, no se si hablo en voz alta o solo imagino que digo cosas en mi cabeza...'

'¿Porque no quieres que me vaya Ross?' Demelza preguntó luego de un rato.

'Eres mi esposa' Respondió el sin titubear y vio como sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y su mirada se dirigió al techo.

'Si Ross, tu esposa. Siempre lo seré.' Demelza se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda, Ross no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Ella estaba allí pero sentía que aun no había regresado, aun tenía puesto su vestido verde, y su cuello estaba al descubierto. Ross se acercó cauteloso, rodeó su cintura con su mano y con sus labios besó su cuello. Demelza se alejó casi al instante.

'Ross, no...'

'¿Porque no? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?'

'Ross...'

'¿Lo amas a el?'

'Ross no...'

'¿En qué momento perdí tu corazón Demelza? Yo solía ser tu vida entera, vivías para mi... ¿cuando dejaste de amarme? ¿Que es lo que el te dijo para alejarte de mi?'

' El no me dijo nada que me hiciera alejarme de ti Ross, fuiste tu. Con tus caprichos, tu testarudez, no me escuchas, me mientes, me ocultas cosas... Eso no es amor Ross, y tu, tu me lo prometiste...'

'Yo no falté a mi promesa Demelza, lo que pasó con Elizabeth...'

'Ya no me importa lo pasó con Elizabeth. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ninguno de los dos puede volver el tiempo atrás y deshacer el pasado.'

Demelza se acostó dándole la espalda nuevamente y se cubrió con las mantas. Los primeros rayos de luz ya se asomaban por las ventanas. Ross permaneció inmóvil un momento y luego apoyándose sobre su codo volvió a acercarse a ella, esta vez sus labios cerca de su oído susurrándole...

'Yo... te agradezco por haber llegado a mi vida Demelza. Por haberme dado una familia, nunca imaginé mi vida de esta forma y ahora no puedo imaginarmela de otra manera, sin ti. Yo te digo que lo siento, que lamento haberte lastimado y me imagino que tu dices que me perdonas a pesar de lo que hice y a pesar de las consecuencias. Yo te digo que temo no ser el hombre que tu quieres que sea, que temo no ser digno de ti. Pero mas que nada te digo que te amo, como nunca amé ni amaré a nadie y me imagino que tu me dices que me amas a pesar de todos mis errores.'

Demelza permaneció inmóvil un largo tiempo y Ross volvió a acostarse en su lado de la cama. Pronto sería hora de levantarse, los niños se despertarían y tosavia nada se había solucionado.

¿Porque no me dices esas cosas cuando estoy despierta?, la oyó murmurar, '¿Porque me ignoras? ¿Porque no escuchas mis consejos? ¿Porque te vas y me dejas sola?...'

'Demelza...', Demelza se dio vuelta sobre la cama para mirarlo,

'¿Porque dejaste que otro hombre se acercara a mi y fuera atento conmigo? Y yo te lo dije y tu no hiciste nada, es como si no te importara'

'Si que me importa...'

'¿Y porque lo dejaste entonces?'

'Demelza... Tu eres la que debería haberlo detenido... Eres una mujer casada, no una niña tonta que se entrega al primero que se cruza por su camino...' Por supuesto que Ross se dio cuenta lo que dijo en el momento en que las palabras dejaron sus labios. Demelza se sentó bruscamente y se levantó de la cama.

'¡Oh, Ross!, ya no puedo seguir de esta forma... Eso es exactamente lo que soy para ti, una niña tonta, solo que el primer hombre que se cruzó por mi camino fuiste tú. Pero he cambiado Ross, y quiero mas que esto...'

'¿Lo quieres a el?', preguntó Ross que se había apoyado sobre el respaldo de la cama.

'¡No! No lo quiero a el... Hugh... el es mi amigo, se que el no lo ve solo de esa manera pero eso es lo que es para mi. El, el me hace sentir especial, me hace sentir única y deseada, el me dice cosas que jamas pensé que un hombre podría decir a una mujer, el me escucha y...'

'¿Que tipo de cosas?'

'No lo se Ross... me escribe poemas, me recita poesía, me habla de amor y de como no tenerme le parece una agonía. Me dibujó un retrato una de las primeras veces que nos vimos...'

'Sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso Demelza, no soy ese tipo de hombre. Si eso es lo que quieres...'

'¿Deberia buscar en otro lado?' concluyó ella. '¿Porque siempre dices eso?, y no es lo que quiero, no realmente, tu sabes lo que yo quiero...'

Ross se arrodilló sobre la cama y se acercó hacia donde ella estaba, sin bajarse la tomó de las manos y la atrajo hacia el. 

'Tienes razón, no debería decirlo, no cuando la alternativa está al alcance de tu mano...'

'Nunca deberías decirlo.'

'Nunca mas lo diré. Y si se lo que quieres, tu y yo, los niños, nuestra casa, Garrick, velas encendidas, el aroma de flores recién recogidas... Perdona si no seguí tu consejo, tenías razón también en eso, ayer me di cuenta de que debo ser yo quien hable por la gente de Cornwall, anoche cuando no estabas en casa venía a decirte que la próxima vez que me ofrezcan la candidatura al Parlamento la aceptaré, quiero decir, si tu estas de acuerdo... En cuanto a lo demás, lo lamento, yo no se recitar poemas, ni hacer dibujos, pero lo intentaré si eso es lo que deseas, sabes, nunca quise que nadie pintara tu retrato, no por falta de atención hacia ti si no porque no creo que ni el artista mas talentoso pueda capturar tu belleza Demelza, siento no decirte ese tipo de cosas, siempre creí que tu las sabías pero entiendo que después de lo que pasó dudes de mi... no tienes porque hacerlo, ese encuentro con Elizabeth...'

'Ross...' , el apretó sus manos para que lo dejara seguir hablando, Demelza no lo volvió a interrumpir.

'Ese encuentro fue una coincidencia, era la primera ves que la veía en mucho tiempo, la primera vez que me encontraba con ella a solas después de aquella noche. También a ella la lastimé Demelza, y le debía una disculpa, y el beso, eso fue solo una despedida entre viejos amigos. Quizás ahora, luego de que tu encontraras a Hugh, quizás puedas comprenderme mejor. Dices que no lo quieres, no lo amas, pero ¿aun me sigues amando a mi?, yo si te amo Demelza, a toda las versiones de ti. A la niña que se entregó a mi y que solía alegrar mis días con sus ocurrencias, a mi joven esposa que triunfaba a caso paso que daba, la que conquistaba a cada uno de mis conocidos, a la criatura salvaje que me dejaba domarla y hacerle el amor, a la madre de mis hijos, a mi compañera, a la mujer que me espera despierta con la comida caliente cuando llego tarde por las noches, a la dama que camina de mi brazo y hace que todos los hombres sientan envidia de mi por tenerla, y también a la que me exige y demanda cosas que jamás pensé que podría hacer, a todas, las amo... Te amo Demelza...'

'¿Aun después de lo de anoche?'

'Si.'

Demelza lo miro a los ojos y Ross sintió que podía ver su alma. Si, aun después de lo que fuera que sucedió la tarde anterior, aun la amaba.

'Yo también te amo Ross.'

Ross quizo besarla, pero Demelza movió la cabeza hacia un lado.

'Lo siento. De verdad lo siento Ross.'

'Está bien mi amor, lo sé... ¿Cuando podré volver a besarte?'

Demelza volvió a mirarlo.

'Pronto. Muy pronto. Esta noche si quieres...'

'Si, si quiero. Esperaré impaciente...' Demelza le sonrió y el le devolvió una media sonrisa pícara a su vez. 'Ven, acostemonos de vuelta y tratemos de dormir un poco'

Demelza permitió que Ross le ayudara a quitarse el corset, la pollera y la enagua, y mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama el cerró las cortinas para que no entrara el sol. 

 


End file.
